


Seamen Understand Shipping

by morelenmir



Series: Christmas 2012 trilogy [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Shmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-25 18:51:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morelenmir/pseuds/morelenmir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benny has a few Christmas gifts for the Winchesters and Castiel. Well, the gift for Castiel is sort of a two-for-one: Dean is a part of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seamen Understand Shipping

**Author's Note:**

> A teeth-rottingly sweet fic written for my dear Violin. Beanstiel, Destiny, Destiel - whatever, I don't care. Read into it what you will. I just had fun writing it!

"You're joking." Dean's tone was incredulous but a grin was already breaking over his face. Benny crossed his arms with a pleased grunt and the hunter moved closer to the table, fingers resting on the cracked Formica. "Sam's gonna flip," he breathed, bright gaze consuming every detail. "This is the exact model he wants. How'd you know?"

Meeting Dean's quizzical look with a perfected nonchalance and a single quirked eyebrow, he murmured, "Fella has his ways." Dean's eyebrows drew together and he added, "And his means." For now, Benny was keeping secret the boatload of wealth he'd…inherited from his father, and his amigo's baffled expression made the secret worth it. He liked the old rattling camper, is all.

"Okay Mr. Cryptic," Dean waved a hand, dismissing the unanswered question. "Anything else from your ninja Christmas shopping?"

Benny snorted and leant his weight on the table, but removed his palms when its loud protest sounded a few seconds from collapse. He dropped his hands to his sides instead. With a grin, he said, "I got you and that angel of your'n covered."

Looking at the gleaming laptop intended for his brother, Dean groaned, "And Christmas is a whole week away!"

"Don't care for waiting?" Benny drawled, enjoyed the whine in Dean's voice. He was the most patient man he knew but right now Dean looked, well, he looked like a kid waiting for Christmas morning, weight shifting subtly and a pout resting on his lips in response to Benny's teasing query. His expression quickly brightened, however, and he darted a sly glance at Benny.

"Whadja get Cas?"

"Who got me what?"

Benny quashed the irritated scowl that wanted to appear. Seems all that needed to happen for the rumpled angel to show up was Dean speak his name. "Hola."

Castiel inclined his dark head a smidgen. "Benny." He had given the vampire no more than a cursory glance and then focused his baby blues on the lone human in the motel room. "Where is Sam?" he asked after a moment.

"Burger 'n' beer run," Dean supplied. "Benny got you something for Christmas and he was in the middle of telling me all about it." His eyes, when they flicked briefly to Benny's, held a merry twinkle.

"Didn't give all the details, now," he rumbled. "Gotta hold out a bit of surprise." Castiel's head tilted imperceptibly to one side and Benny couldn't resist. _It's for both of you_ , he thought as loudly as he could. _You an' Dean._ He thought of the door key in his hip pocket, a key to the honeymoon suite in the swankiest hotel in Nawlins, and allowed a devilish gleam into his steady regard.

Well, he'll be damned. Turns out angels _can_ blush. Castiel blinked twice, rapid for him, and his dry lips fell apart slightly.

"I…I must locate an equally worthy gift." And just like that, without so much as an _adios_ , the angel was gone. Benny chuckled and Dean glanced over at him.

"What?"

"Might want to be a good boy, brother," he said. "Pretty sure you don't want coal in your stocking this year." Turning his back on Dean, a smirk stretched ear to ear when the man squawked in frustration.

"Oh c'mon man, how am I supposed to wait a week now?!"


End file.
